


Eventful Mornings

by ItsJustAHuman



Series: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children [2]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustAHuman/pseuds/ItsJustAHuman
Summary: Waking up with Enoch will always be the best.





	Eventful Mornings

Waking up in the mornings weren’t always that great but with Enoch always there in the morning it was definitely an improvement. It puzzled you that you were never caught by the headmistress yet. She has always scolded both of you for publicly displaying your affection for each other in front of the younger children.

 

“The younger children don’t need to experience your public display of affection”

 

The younger children always made fun of both of you as well.

 

“Eww Enoch just kissed y/n they have cooties now”

 

“Enoch and y/n sitting on a tree k i s s i n g”

 

It never bothered the both of you. If only, it was amusing to watch the children as they mock the relationship you have with Enoch. 

 

Tossing and turning on the bed you didn’t feel that familiar warm presence on the bed with you. Reaching over the sides of the bed you touched the floor to check if Enoch was on the floor. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve kicked him off the tiny bed that barely fit you both. Not being able to find Enoch, you reluctantly opened your eyes and scanned around the room. You saw a figure hunched sitting at the table that Enoch always used to build his weird little homunculi. Seeing the curly hair atop the head of the person you instantly recognized it to be your boyfriend.

 

“Sweetheart, stop working and come back to bed with me” you whined. 

 

“Hang on darling let me just put on a few finishing touches” Enoch replied.

 

You continued tossing and turning slowly getting used to being awake. You took Enoch’s pillow, hugging it towards your body. Pushing your face against the pillow, you sniffed it. The familiar scent of cinnamon, mint and a bit of musk filled your nose. Preferring his pillow over yours your hugged it happily while making little noises. Without you knowing Enoch has been looking at you the whole time smiling slightly admiring the human being on his bed. Clad in only his dress shirt and hugging his pillow happily he knew you were going to stay with him forever. The heart eyes you always made at him only supported that statement. 

 

While Enoch was spacing out you sneaked out of bed slowly walking over to him trying not to  make any noise with the creaky wooden floors all the rooms in the building has. Reaching his standing silhouette successfully not making any noise to break Enoch from his daydream, you jumped onto him and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

 

“Are you ready to come back to bed now?” you asked pecking his lips, then pouting at him slightly making puppy eyes.

 

“You know I can’t say no to that face, baby doll” Enoch said pecking your nose.

 

He lifted you up bridal style surprising you that you hurriedly wrapped your arms around his neck. Enoch laughed a little bit kissing you on the forehead and walking towards the bed with you in his arms while he took off his shoes. Tossing around on the bed happily you looked at Enoch from the place you laid. Enoch smiled lovingly at you before jumping into bed with you making you jump a little bit on the bed as well. He started tickling you which made you laugh like mad. 

 

“Stop stop Enoch I swear to god I will hurt you if you don’t stop” you said while trying to catch your breath with little tears rolling down your face from the laughter.

 

“Fine fine” Enoch said huffing slightly. 

 

He wrapped his arms around your waist bringing you closer to his body. You laid your head on his chest wrapping your arms around his body as well. Using one of your hands you drew little circles on the back of Enoch. You looked up to see him already looking at you. A smile started growing on your face while the two of you made heart eyes at each other. You brought your head up to make it seem like you were going to kiss him. Only you weren’t going to; you brought your head up and gave him a good long lick on his cheek.

 

“God damn it, darling. Why would you do that?” Enoch said while bringing up his arm to wipe your saliva from his face. 

 

“It’s my revenge, sweetheart” you said smiling cheekily at him. 

 

He stroked your thigh that was showing now as the shirt you were wearing rode up from all the tickling earlier. His big warm calloused hands felt good against your skin, it comforted you in a way. You brought your hands up to cup his face while using your thumb to stroke his cheek. Both of you started to lean in until the door to Enoch’s room slammed open. 

 

“Come on love birds it’s time for breakfast, the bird is getting quite impatient” Emma said sticking her head into the room through the door with her hands covering her eyes incase she was about to witness something she didn’t want to see, then left while closing the door.

 

Enoch groans while buried his face into his neck. You felt him inhale your scent.

 

“Come on you big baby let’s get ready for breakfast you heard Emma, the bird is sure to scold us” you said patting Enoch on the back. 

 

He let you out of his grip and both of you got ready to join breakfast upstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @itsjustahuman


End file.
